Vath
Vath was a powerful and exceptionally cruel Drow King and was the Third Lord of Chaos. He and his forces were responsible for the enslavement of Dwarfhold. He did command a powerful chaorrupted dragon known as Stalagbite through means of a Chaos Dragon Amulet and the legendary Sword of Dragon Control, which was given to him by Drakath himself. History Before the Invasion Even before the invasion of Dwarfhold, the Drow Kingdom was under Lord Vath's rule. He ruthless ruler who had no sympathy or compassion for any of the drows that were currently living in the kingdom. (And, this can be shown in many of the cutscenes in the Dwarfhold saga itself). Little did the people of the drow kingdom know, that his reign would drastically worsen when he fell to chaorruption. Aligned with Chaos It is not entirely stated how Vath became chaorrupted, however he had apparently foolishly consumed it sometime in his life and after falling to the new element, he forced his entire kingdom to also be chaorrupted. There was a small group of drow children who were able to escape the Drow Kingdom unharmed,with the help of Roroth, who had recently attempted to slay Vath, but ended up losing his right arm in the process. The arm became heavily corrupted, and refusing to fall to chaos, he successfully removed the arm from his body to prevent the chaorruption from spreading to the rest of his body. Relationships Drakath Drakath, being the Champion of Chaos is Vath's master and had picked him to be one of his Thirteen Lords Of Chaos. Not much is shown of their relationship, but it is highly stated that Vath is supremely loyal to his master, as shown in the cutscene 'Vath's Sword', where he claims back Stalagbite's mind while the hero attempts to make an escape with Vath's Chaorrupted Dragon Amulet. Vath also has no known relationships or bonds with any of the other Lords Of Chaos, and probably doesn't due to his attitude. Xeven The recent saga named Throne Of Darkness revealed that one of the major villains in the saga, Xeven, the time traveling assassin, is the daughter of Vath himself. (Currently there is no other information available at this moment, but there possibly will be soon more to be uncovered of their relationship.) Appearance Vath has the look of any normal drow - elongated ears, a thin face and indigo blueish skin. He has long, silver white hair which is seen each time he jumps down from heights, and his eyes look more on the pink side, even though the natural color for chaos is purple. He dons a floor trailing cloak which is purple on the outside but looks more pink on the inside. His armour is a chaorrupted version of the Evolved Dragonlord, and is dropped by chance when you defeat him. He is usually seen holding, or keeping his Legendary Sword Of Dragon Control nearby him, but there is a few exceptions to this, for example the cutscene Hero Betrayed, where Vath is seen unarmed. Storyline Spying on Vath In this cutscene, the Hero will enter Vath's chambers, still underneath the affect of Jorxlol's cape. A regular Drow Assassin will appear, similar to the ones you battle on the map. This drow will attempt to speak to Vath, but the column behind it will suddenly be cut down, and it will alert the assassin. The person who cut down the column is revealed to be Vath himself, and simply tells the assassin that he is not done with his work. The drow coughs, and kneels before Vath. Vath tells them to speak, and the drow informs him that the next shipment of chaos infused weapons have been completed and the dwarves, Vath's current slaves, found one new chaos gemerald. Vath will simply reply by just raising one eyebrow. He is confused why the dwarves have only found one, and orders the solider to take away all their food until at least three more have been retrieved. The solider questions Vath's orders, telling him that they are so weak they are incapable of moving, Vath replies by telling the solider that the dwarves are a strong breed, that is the reason why he allowed them to live as his slaves. He simply says; "If a few die then we are just pruning the weak branches from the strong tree." The solider will question Vath's orders again, but they are not able to finish their sentence as Vath quickly jumps up and pins his sword down on them. Vath asks them if they are questioning the drow who took over Dwarfhold by himself, the one who mastered his blade and the one who controls Stalagbite. The solider quickly attempts to deny their curiosity, and Vath tells them to leave and sends them home in disgrace. Shortly after this, the Hero will leave. Trap After making their way to the top of Vath's keep with no cloak, the hero is seen confronting Vath. They tug at his cloak, but quickly find out that it's not Vath - it's just a decoy! The heroes shock is quickly turned to disbelief, as a golden cage falls down on them, blocking their path back, as the real Vath jumps from a large height into view. Vath explains to the hero that he knew for weeks that they had been coming to hunt them down, and the Hero is surprised that Drakath had actually warned Vath about their arrival, however Vath explains that Drakath had only told him that a powerful hero may stop him from summoning the Second Chaos Beast, but someone else had warned him about their arrival. Jorxlol comes into view with Snowbeard, and the Hero questions him as to why he would betray his people because they are enslaved. Vath interrupts this conversation by telling them that it was the same reason that Snowbeard's kind would do for anything, and then drops a small bag of gold down to Snowbeard's feet. Snowbeard is thankful and gladly announces to Vath that he will be his humble servant. Vath simply replies saying that a flash of gold is all it takes to buy a Dwarf's loyalty. Vath quickly meets gaze with the hero, and orders their weapons and items to be removed. Vath tells them to enjoy the rest of their life in chains, laughs, and then the cutscene fades out. We are taken to the Hero, which will be missing their current weapon equipped. They complain and wonder who is going to feed their cat, because they are going to be stuck in an underground prison for the rest of their life. Jorxlol suddenly appears into view, and apologises for his assumed betrayal, and gives back the heroes items. He tells the hero to look for a dwarf called Mick Guyver, says try not to get killed, and then vanishes into thin air. Stealing Stalagbite We are taken to the Hero standing where the Vath decoy was before, and they will say that Vath will not be expecting them, since Vath knows that they are locked up. The platform will begin to rise, and will reach to the top. The hero sees Vath, back turned, holding some chaos gemeralds. They quickly take cover behind the Dragon Amulet. Vath talks to himself, saying that everything is going according to plan, and as soon as the gemeralds are used the second chaos beast will be released. He drops them on the floor, and the Rock Roc hatches, and flies off into the distance. The Hero tells themself that they have to stop the beast. They steal Vath's amulet and make a run for it, falling off a cliff and jumping down on Stalagbite. Stalagbite flies away with the hero riding it, and a minigame commences. Vath's Sword We are taken to Vath, who has realized that the Hero has made off with his dragon. He calls the Hero a fool, because the Hero has believed that the dragon amulet is the only thing that could control Stalagbite. Vath lifts his sword up into the air, and says that controlling Stalagbite would be impossible without the Legendary Sword Of Dragon Control, and it begins to glow. Stalagbite will throw the Hero off from its back, and the Hero will fall down, dropping the amulet. Vath tells the Roc Rock to finish the hero off. Bring It On! We are taken to Drakath, sitting upon his throne in the Chaos Realm, when suddenly a rune glows. He says that it was a pity that the 2nd Chaos Beast fell to the hero so easily. He simply ends his lines with "Dwarfhold is still yours to control, little DragonLord. Until the hero stops you, that is. Enjoy it while it lasts." The scene will switch to the Hero, seen beheading the Roc Rock, when suddenly, a shadow approaches and the Hero quickly ducks. The shadow is revealed to be Stalagbite and Vath, who flew over the Hero. Vath tells the Hero that they could never defeat the Rock Roc without the assistance of his dragon. The Hero simply points their sword out to Vath and says that they defeated it by themselves and they won't need any help finishing Vath off. Vath tells the hero to prepare, and then Stalagbite will roar, ending the cutscene. Showdown We are taken to the Hero running to the top of a strange mountain. The Hero will complain to Vath why he had to fly to the very top of the mountain, while attempting to catch their breath. Vath simply replies by raising an eyebrow and asking if they want to catch their breath before he destroys them. The hero happily agrees, and takes time to catch their breath. Once the hero is done, they tell Vath that they are ready. The hero must have taken long, because Vath is now sitting on top of a rock. He asks if they are sure, and the Hero says yes. Vath simply rolls his eyes and says that they don't stand a chance against him, and even alone he would be too strong - but with Stalagbite, the hero would have no hope. The Hero claims that bringing a dragon to a sword fight is unfair, and Vath gets up from where he is sitting on the rock, and says that the way the Hero views it is good. He continues by saying that Stalagbite is simply just another weapon that Vath uses, and he has simply seized Stalagbite's mind this entire time, just like the way he enslaved the dwarves and says he will soon enslave all of the lands in Lore. The Hero crashes Vath's dream by saying that they freed the dwarves and they are fighting down below as the Hero and Vath speak, and the dwarves are winning. Vath doesn't believe them, and the Hero will just tell them to look down. Vath is enraged by this sight, and says that the Hero is just their beacon of hope. He plans to throw the Heroes corpse down to all of them - and quickly jumps over, charging at the Hero. A battle will commence. Stalagbite's Revenge We are taken to Vath's sword, burying itself down into the ground. Vath is on his knees, defeated and panting. He now realises why the dwarves had chosen the Hero as their champion. The Hero gives them two reasons why, and Vath tells them that they are a little too overconfident. The Hero is insulted and asks Vath to check the mirror, and asks him which one of them was kneeling, defeated with no weapon. Vath simply replies by reminding the Hero once more that his sword was not his only weapon. He rises up from his knees, and pulls out his Chaorrupted Dragon Amulet. He orders Stalagbite to destroy the Hero, but Stalagbite is too weak to battle, and even proves it. The Hero quickly runs over to Vath's dropped sword, and throws it at the amulet. The amulet and sword shatter into pieces. Vath's expression changes tremendously, and he is obviously not enjoying this. He yells at the Hero, saying that they have no idea what they have done. Stalagbite glares straight at Vath, and announces that it can actually speak. Vath panics, saying that this wasn't supposed to happen. Stalagbite is enraged, and pounces on Vath. It turns its attention to the Hero, and thanks them. The Hero says that they were actually aiming for Vath, but they are okay with this change. Stalagbite lifts Vath up by the cloak and spreads its wings. Vath will beg and plead for the Hero to not let Stalagbite take them, and curses Stalagbite. Stalagbite ignores him, saying goodbye to the Hero and flies away, carrying along Vath, who is kicking and screaming to his demise. Trivia *Although Vath is the Third Lord of Chaos, he revealed himself and was defeated before the Second Lords of Chaos were, due to the unpredictability of Chaos. In addition, he is trying to awaken the Second Beast of Chaos instead of the third one. *He is the first Chaos Lord to be of royal blood. By forcibly uniting the Drow clans, he created peace among the Drow angering some Drow Assassins who had previously profited from the disunity. Vath has little tolerance for failure, but when dealing with Drow who fail him, he will often send them home in disgrace rather than killing them like many villains are wont to do. *He overwhelmed the dwarves of Dwarfhold with Drow Soldiers and Chaotic Draconians, and is using the Heart Forge (which is guarded by Geopetal) to create new chaos weapons for Drakath's minions to use. * Being a Dragonlord, Vath has a chaorrupted Dragon Amulet, (and a sword of dragon control given to him by Drakath) which he uses to enslave, chaorrupt, and control a huge purple dragon called Stalagbite. In addition to the sword's control over Stalagbite, it can also destroy an entire mountainside, as can be seen from the cutscene shown by the Memory Stone. *Vath wants Gemeralds, and has enslaved the Dwarves to find them, not even allowing them food if he doesn't get enough Gemeralds per day. He requires Gemeralds to awaken the Rock Roc, like Escherion required the Runix Cube for the Hydra. His Drow minions will often carry the food around and eat it in front of the Dwarves as an act of cruelty. *When Dwarves defy him too often or Vath is feeling particularly vindictive, he'll often feed the offending Dwarves to a monster in the pit below the mines called Amadeus. *Vath has almost all the powers that Tomix mentioned in the Forums. *Vath wears a chaorrupted version of the Evolved Dragonlord Armor (Which he drops-Members Only). *Before destroying the amulet and the sword, no one knew Stalagbite could talk, let alone think freely. *Vath was last seen being carried off by Stalagbite, who hinted that "I will remember you, Hero. We will meet again." *If you wear Legendary Sword of Dragon Control, Cloak of Vath, Vath's Hair and Vath's Chaotic Dragonlord Armor you will look exactly like him. *Vath is the first truly cruel and monstrous Chaos Lord that you encounter. His treatment of the dwarves is abominable, and he has no empathy for them whatsoever—he considers the death of a few dwarves from starvation to be little more than "pruning the weak branches from the strong tree." *His Lords of Order version in the Mirror Realm wears Tomix's non-chaorrupted Evolved Dragonlord Armor, a red cloak, and has blue eyes and he is a dark elf just like regular Vath. He is not seen with a sword or any other weapon nor with a Mirror version of Stalagbite. *He is nearly impossible to defeat without defeating Stalagbite first. If you attack him first Stalagbite will use stomp which will cause MASSIVE damage and can cause a 1-Hit K.O. *However, using the Vindicator of They Class, you may be able to kill him. You will get killed by Stalagbite afterward, but you would of killed Vath. (By using Petrify on Stalagbite, and then Sun on Vath, for level 45 enhancements (non-members enhancement works also). Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Contradictory Category:Monarchs Category:Control Freaks Category:Gaolers Category:Brainwashers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Starvers Category:Slaver Category:Monster Master Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Animal Cruelty